


One Step More

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Gen, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Martha Jones walked the world to save the Human race, she did it a step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step More

**Author's Note:**

> Holly Lisle, one of my favorite authors has a saying; “Courage is nothing more than taking one step more than you think you can.” I can think of no better demonstration than Martha Jones, who walked around the world in a year, and saved the world. That's a lot of steps.
> 
> Drabble Project, Day 16.

The perception filter keeps her from being detected by the Toclafane, but that's far from the only danger Martha has faced in the past eleven months. She's been menaced by stray dogs and feral humans, almost crushed by falling ruins, very nearly been irradiated, bombed, or gotten caught in any number of crossfires.

Then there are the slower, more insidious threats of hunger, thirst, exhaustion. Some days, most days, she's tempted to curl into a ball and let the world wind down.

But every day she pushes herself to her feet, takes one step, and another, and prays it's enough.


End file.
